Grandkids
by classictwilight
Summary: Renee and Bella talk and old memories return. My first attempt at this.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at Twilight Fan fiction, so please please let me me know what you think, good or bad!! Also let me know if you think I should keep going with the story! Thanks! Enjoy! ~classictwilight

* * *

She stands with her back against the wall of her small apartment holding the phone to her ear watching the steam rise from the pasta cooling in the colander in the sink.

Renee chatters away about Phil's most recent game, _"_…Then this little girl and her brother caught the stray ball, oh it was just too cute! Speaking of cute little kids when am I going to get some grandchildren?"

"MOM!?!" She shakes her head no longer bewildered at her mothers scattered mind, "Mom I can't believe you just asked that, I don't even have a boyfriend!" _…haven't had one since…_

She stops that thought as Renee laughs lightly "Well you were four by the time I was the age you are now. I'm just saying…Twenty-six is getting up there….."

She shakes her head smiling slightly at her mothers teasing, "Ma I missed my chance to get married and have kids at young age_._"

Renee scoffs and starts to speak but Bella cuts her off, _"_Ma if I wanted to get married and have kids young I would have married my high school sweet heart."

Renee pauses for a moment confused, "Bells you didn't have a high school sweet heart_." _

She closes her eyes, trying to keep her voice light, "Exactly my point Mom!!"

Renee burst out laughing.

She speaks before she can think…_about him_, "Sorry mom gotta run pasta's about to boil over. I'll call you back in a few_." _

_"_Ok, love ya Bella_" _Renee says not noticing the shift in her daughter's mood_. _

"Love you too Mom_."_ She disconnects the call and drops the phone as she slides down the wall her legs refusing to hold her, not caring about the lie.

She wraps her arms around her knees and lays her head on them, "Oh Jake, I was so stupid… I'm so sorry…I should have said yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next little bit! Please Please tell me what you think! =)

All the best ~classictwilight

* * *

She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall lacking the will to hold back the flood of memories that had broken through the carefully constructed dam.

There are so many she can't hold on to one before it is swept away only to be replaced by another. It's been years but it still hurts as bad as it did that first day.

She takes a ragged breath and tries to pull herself together. Stopping before she can think about that day.

She stands and walks to the fridge, pulling out a container of cherry tomatoes.

While she chops them in half for the pasta salad she reconstructs the mental dam for her memories.

She laughs softly to her self at one memory; this was one of the few foods he didn't like- pasta salad.

One of the few foods she could make and count on having left over's for the next day's lunch.

It was never a sore point between them – it always made them laugh.

She misses his laugh...him.....she flat out misses him.

For a moment her eyes flick to the phone lying forgotten on the floor.

"Damn" She mutters looking back down at her hand, the blood welling up from the cut.

That brings more memories; she brings her finger to her mouth while she digs up a band-aid.

The warm copper tang of blood stopped bothering her long ago.

It's just another thing she's learned to deal with.

For the moment distracted, while she fiddles with trying to put it on with one hand.

She admits she is far too used to doing this; she's had a lot of practice.

She jumps away from that thought; another in a long list that she keeps out of her mind.

Renee's words come back to her_..."cute little kids...I'm just saying…Twenty-six is getting up there..."_

Abandoning her tomatoes she joins the phone on the floor again, telling herself it's more comfortable when she really knows it's just safer...

She hits redial as she picks up the phone; it rings three times before Renee answers

"Hey Ma, sorry about that, crisis averted." _Sort of._

Renee laughs, "Glad to hear it dear."

She may miss a lot but Renee knows her daughter, "Bella what's bothering you?"

A pause, the first time she tries to speak no sound comes out, the second time her voice gives out, cracking,

"Have….Have you heard anything? Anything at all?"

There is no need to say any more.

They both know what she means.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry that this hasn't been updated for so long. I sorta lost the plot, but it is slowly coming back to me. Though to be honest I am kind of winging it.

I want to thank LJ Summers for a great review! Thanks for giving me a few things to think about, hopefully now the story will start to be a little clearer. =)

This is a slightly AU fic though I have not yet decided if it will be all human or not.

I know that this chapter is a little short and maybe a little rushed but I'm hoping that getting it up and out of the way will let me get back into the swing of things!

I would love to know what you guys think should happen as the story progresses and any ideas you have about things that may have happened in the past!

Thanks for reading! Hope that you enjoy!

All the best,

~classictwilight

" No." Renee sighs, "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"I know." Her throat constricts as the emotions flood through her making her voice fuzzy.

he line goes quiet as the two women spend a moment lost in thought.

Renee reflects on the fact that she knows that there was more to her daughters relationship with Jake than she lets on, but for the sake of them both she keeps her suspicions to herself.  
The way that the youngsters interacted gave so much away. The inside jokes and quick glances, simply put, the two of them were on the same channel.  
She realizes that they always had been ever since they were tiny little kids.

Bella leans her head back and watches the memory play over in here mind like a bad film noir.

The ring skittering across the table till it landed on the floor with a crack that seemed to shake the room, followed by almost a mocking tinkle as it rolled slowly over the old adobe tiles before settling on the floor between them.  
With out a word he had turned and walked out the still open door.  
She felt frozen till she heard his bike roar to life, then she bolted for the door as if she had been shocked, only to see him fading away into the darkness.

It was the first and last time that they had fought.

A few hours later she got the phone call.  
He'd been hit by a car.  
It had hydroplaned in rain and lost control.  
He was in a coma. Stable but in a coma.

She's the first to break the momentary silence. "The library just got its addition approved."  
She knows it's completely off topic but that's the point.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Renee exclaims with quick cheerfulness, willing to go with the quick change in subject.  
To be honest it had surprised her that Bella had asked about Jake. "I'm so happy for you!"

She smiles slightly at her mom's enthusiasm, knowing that it is slightly forced, only for the reason of the abrupt change in subject.  
"Thanks. I can't wait. I've been working on the list of new books to add to the collection. Let me know if you have any thing to recommend."

Renee smiles, "Will do."

The line falls quiet again.


End file.
